Gengle's Rescue
by LanguageArtist732
Summary: When Gengle doesn't return from going home the cats of Hyrule Castle Town get worried. The strays turn to noone other then the Hero of Time himself to rescure their poor friend. -Review as you please-


**DISCLAIMER: ****_"The Legend of Zelda" and all rights, including the copyrights of the games, scenario, music and program, reserved by Nintendo. TM and (r) are trademarks of Nintendo. All rights reserved._**

******_* Original Character "Luna" the cat belongs rightfully to myself._**

OC: Luna: A small, long-haired black cat. One of the strays and is a resident of Hyrule Castle Town with no particular role in any Legend of Zelda series.

* * *

She was fully masked in the shadows of the buildings in Hyrule Castle Town. She blended easily with her fur being black as coal. Only her amber eyes pierced through the cloak of darkness; two slanted black pupils surrounded by a background of golden yellow.

It was deathly silent out, only the odd owl calling. Even the crickets kept quiet as if they new that she needed absolute silence. All humans were asleep at this hour. She was thankful for that.

Her paws padded lightly on the cobblestone path. Although they struck hard, they moved stealthy yet rapidly as she tried to keep up with her target. It was moving quickly now, as it did every night. The cat knew that if she wanted to achieve her goal, she would have to tread silently as to not scare the creature away. She had watched it often enough to know that even the simplest noise would cause him to flee.

So she crouched lower, her soft belly barely touching the cold stone. It made her want to shiver, to move from the wretched spot, but she was wise enough to stay as still as the stone itself. She was grateful for her the warmth her coat of fur provided. _It won't be long now_, she kept telling herself. The creatures routine was pretty basic, and she knew it off by heart, for this was her fourth night observing it.

You see, this cat had watched this young man for days now, and was curious about its habit. It was so unlike the other humans she knew. This one was built differently then the merchants (who occasionally gave her a treat) or the children who played in the streets. He was built muscularly, and carried weapons on its back. It wasn't garbed in the outfits that she saw the others wear either. He always wore the same green tunic and leather boots, which were covered in both blood and soil. His actions were also very peculiar. Being a cat, she studied the movements of humans well and his were different. He moved with power and he had an air about him that demanded respect like the soldiers of Hyrule Castle, yet at the same time he moved swiftly and agilely like the jugglers, whose colourful balls she enjoyed playing with. She had seen both types of humans but never were they portrayed in one human at once. This struck the cats curiosity.

Although these were all unique to this boy, they were only seen by the cats well-trained eyes. She was sure that the other humans never noticed the slight change of personality this boy had.

_Change._

The word snapped the cat out of her thoughts. Had it already happened? Sure enough it did. Where the man once stood only moments ago, a monstrous beast now replaced it, panting, its breath showing in small puffs due to the chilly air. She recognized the beast as being a wolf, or so the cat of the local bar had told her.

She remembered the first night she had observed the phenomenon.

_The boy stood a few feet in front of where she hid, in a stance not unlike the one she had tonight, talking to what seemed himself. Of course she couldn't comprehend the human language but she new that this was not normal human behaviour. Usually there were others involved in a conversation, but this boy was conversing with thin air._

_Without warning the boy folded like a wet towel and gasped. A black shadow enveloped him and his shape shifted. When the shadow subsided there lied a grey beast, similar to the local dogs but much, much more massive._ _From that night she had studied the being._

Now was her chance, while the creature was recovering from it's transformation. But she hesitated too long, contemplating if this was really such a wise decision - asking for its help. At that moment the wolf lunged forward and ran. She would never be able to catch him for his strides were distanced and he moved with speed faster then she had ever imagined possible.

Luckily for the cat, she had lived in Hyrule Castle Town since her birth and she new everything about the area - including the shortest routes. She knew that once transformed, the boy would head directly to the nearest exit (which at the moment was the eastern gates) without stopping.

So she headed in that direction as well, but with a different path in mind. Finding concealed alleyways and dodging tightly enclosed obstacles was simple to her feline instincts and reflexes. _No canine could do this!_ she thought smugly to herself as she dashed around the last razor-sharp corner, revealing a long stretch of cobblestone. She raced down it reaching the end in record time. The dog was still nowhere in sight so she gave herself a moment to recuperate and catch her breath. She would need all her strength to speak to the creature.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the wolf rounded the corner and she was right in the middle of its path. As it drew nearer the cat appeared to shrink. Compared to this immense figure, she was no more then a worm would look to a bird. She felt like the worm as well; minor and helpless.

It reached the cat and hung over her with ease. She had to look up to meet its face. _Bad idea_, she thought to herself, for as soon as she inclined her head, its stare immobilised her. Although fear coursed through her body, she managed to choke out a small "Wait," under her breath.

The wolf did indeed heed her words and stopped in its tracks, one foot raised. It cocked its head to one side, debating weather it should listen to the small animal. After a moment the beast sat. Even in sitting position it was so much larger then she was.

The wolf was positioned just a few inches from where she was, and she could smell its hot, musty breath flow over her. This was a once-in-a-lifetime moment and she new there would be no second chance. So she mustered up all the courage she had in her tiny body and began to speak, but it all came out in a hurry and sounded rather jumbled.

"Hello. My name is Luna. Please hear my plea. I am here on behalf of all the cats here in Castle Town. Our leader - Gengle - has gone missing. We are greatly worried by his absence and are dearly concerned for our friend. A few weeks ago he returned to his home but never came out again. We fear that he may be being held captive by Jovani. Jovani is his human companion. I thought that maybe you could help us find our fellow cat. Please, will you?" She had known from the first time she laid eyes on his canine figure that he would be the perfect candidate for what she had in mind.

The wolf considered this for a minute, lost deep in thought. Its sight left her face and instead it stared past her, seeing something that no one else could.

At last the wolfs gaze found her again (she wasn't sure if she was thankful for it or not) and he spoke.

"My name is Link. I am considered a hero among the humans and I am glad that you have chosen me to be one among your race as well. I accept and am willing to help. Please, let us hurry. I can only stay in this form during the night hours. Once the humans begin to stir, I am of no use to you. Show me the way."

Luna smiled a grateful smile, showing sharp white teeth. She respectfully bowed to the wolf and immediately took off running. As if it was her second shadow, the wolf followed directly behind, mimicking her every move and they ran in unison. The canines footsteps were heavy and she was sure the thunderous sound would wake the humans. Convincing herself that it was just her acute hearing making the noise amplify and that he actually tread as lightly as she did, she continued forward, not looking back.

It felt like it took days to finally reach their destination, but in reality they were moving at an extremely quick pace. When they arrived, several cats were waiting in the confined clearing, outside an old building. They were greeted by these cats with questioning looks. Obviously they were starltled by the odd couple. The exterior of the house was covered in vines that had not been tended to in days. The only window in the house was boarded off, impenetrable. The door, locked.

Luna led Link over to the right side of the house. She felt the loose soil sink slightly beneath their weight. When she gestured to it, the wolf instinctively knew what to do and began to dig, entering the building. Luna watched as he quickly disappeared beneath the earth. She was impressed by the power that came from the creature and watched with awe. And then he was gone.

Luna paced back and forth with a troubled look, awaiting the beasts return. How she wished she could see what was happening only a few feet away on the other side of the wall. _Cursed thing, _She thought to herself. The other cats were just as anxious, but tried to console and soothe their friend. They murmured in muted conversations and spoke softly. She tried to mingle with the other cats but it was futile, trying to distract her. The dogs scent still lingered heavily in the air like a reminder of the situation at hand.

Hours passed and Luna became exhausted form pacing. She sat, not knowing how much longer it would be. As she placed herself on the ground, she felt vibrations coming from below.

At once she cried out, and instantly jumped up. A brief second later and the beasts nose poked out, and soon the whole muzzle appeared. When the wolfs head burst through the soil, a second shape was becoming clear. The whole wolf finally emerged, in its mouth it carried a small familiar figure, which she new to be Gengle. The hero had done it.


End file.
